The following relates generally to e-commerce and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for influencing display of web site content, such as advertising, search results, or the like.
In the art systems and methods for influencing display of web site content are known. For example, U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0076014 discloses a system and method that uses the local time of an end user to select and then display web site content in the form of advertising with end user local time specific content. U.S. Published Application No. 2004/0093325 discloses a system and method that uses a GPS deduced location of an organization from which a keyword search was initiated to influence the display of web site content in the form of keyword search results, e.g., a keyword search using “delta” returning web site content results related to airlines or web site content results related to faucets depending upon whether the search was initiated from an airport or a hardware store, respectively. Similarly, U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0080786 discloses a system and method that uses a GPS deduced location of a mobile device to influence the display of web site content by filtering and ranking web site content in the form of keyword search results.
While such known systems and method generally work for their intended purpose, a need remains for an improved system and method for influencing display of web site content and, more particularly, for influencing display of web site content for the benefit of business-to-business (“B2B”) enterprises.